Section 705 of Public Law 102-321, the ADAMHA Reorganization Act of 1992, provides that the Secretary of Health and Human Services. contract with the Institute of Medicine (IOM) - to conduct a study on fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS) and fetal alcohol effects (FAE) and the adequacy of Federal efforts to reduce the incidence of these conditions. The legislation specifically requests that the study: (1) describe diagnostic tools for identifying FAS and FAE; (2) compare the rates of each of such conditions with the rates of other drug-related congenital conditions; (3) evaluate the effectiveness and availability of prevention and treatment approaches for these conditions; and (4) evaluate the plans of Federal agencies to conduct research on FAS and FAE; and determine the adequacy of such research plans in relation to the impact on public health of these conditions.